


我的第一个警察

by SMkknd



Category: Anonymous - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMkknd/pseuds/SMkknd
Summary: 译者注：我觉得应该翻译成《第一个被我虐杀的警察》作者 Donny Frost    中文翻译：KKND
Kudos: 11





	我的第一个警察

我应该从何说起呢？上帝啊。那个男人真的太漂亮了，体格壮硕，肌肉发达，充满了野兽般的野性，我简直从来没有见过那么帅的男人。我是说真的。我在网上，杂志上，甚至大街上见过很多的男人，但是没有一个人能够比得上他，就连那些有幸被我关在地牢里的那些帅哥也没法跟他相比。这个男人简直就是独一无二的，至少对我来说是这样。他大概身高六英尺四英寸，宽宽的肩膀，整个上半身呈标准的V字型，圆鼓鼓的胸大肌，像洗衣板一样棱角分明的八块腹肌，结实的腰部，浑圆紧绷的屁股，强壮的四头肌，肌肉发达的大腿，这个家伙所有的一切都让我异常的兴奋。他大概有225英镑重，一副健美运动员的身材，尽管他还不到30岁，但是他却显得非常的成熟，世界上恐怕没有什么事情能够吓到他，这很可能跟他那身发达的肌肉有关。他最近才剃完头发，一头金黄色的短发在阳光下闪闪发光，一直连到脸颊上的鬓角，标准的四方形的下巴，深蓝色的眼睛。该死，光是这样想着他的样子，就让我的鸡巴硬了起来。Kkn d

所以，当他告诉我，他想要去死，不，他想要被人杀死，被人残忍的杀死，被人用各种残忍的手段虐待致死，让他远离这个他感觉已经不属于的这个世界的时候，我怎么可能同意这么做呢？是的，他的确想要寻死，但是他自己无法下手。这不仅仅是由于恐惧，而是人人都会遇到的一个问题，但是我可以帮助他解决这个难题。他想要以一种极为痛苦的方式死去，真的，他想要被人五马分尸。没错，事实上，他真的想要被人酷刑折磨后，虐待致死。他本可以选择一种毫无痛苦的自杀方式来解决自己，但是他却想在临死前，遭受巨大的痛苦，他自己下手的话，恐怕不会达到他忍耐的极限。因为他内心有一件愧疚的事情，让他痛苦不堪。所以他想在临死前能够通过遭受痛苦来得到救赎。他想要详细的体验当他的身体被撕成碎片时所遭受的每一丝常人难以承受的极大的痛苦。

他的名字是罗伯特，而且，他是一名警察。我很喜欢像他这样身材健壮的男性穿上制服的样子，更何况他不但身体强壮，他的鸡巴和睾丸的尺寸也异与常人。所以，没错，他是一名警察的事实让我更加兴奋了。但是我很少看见他穿着警服的样子。我此前经常看见他在我家附近的一块空地附近跑步和健身，我们俩都住在同一个中等大小的平原城镇里。自从我知道他会从那里经过之后，我就重新安排了一下我跑步的线路和时间，正好可以不时的“碰巧”遇见他。我变换着时间和地点，甚至在那里闲逛或者做一下拉伸运动，这些事情我从来都是不屑一顾的，我做这么多，仅仅是为了能够可以见到他，并且和他产生接触。起初，我们只是在碰面时点头示意，接着，我们之间就开始用“你好，伙计”来打招呼，接下来我们越来越熟悉，甚至可以和他找个话题聊一会天了。

七月的一天，我叫住了他：“这么热的天，跑步可真是一件苦差事，是不是啊，伙计？”

这也是我第一次听见他那性感的足以杀死人的声音，优美的，洪亮的男中音的嗓音回答道：“是啊，先生，今天热的简直就像是地狱一样啊。”

“或者说像是炼狱一般。”我微笑着大声回答道：“不过至少我们还可以找到一片阴影。顺便说一下啊，你可以叫我的名字约翰，叫我先生的话，有点太正式了点，尤其是当我们俩都一身臭汗的时候。”

他笑着说到：“你好，约翰，我叫罗伯特，也许我们满手都是汗水，不适合握手，是吧？”

我努力的控制了一下我的举止，其实我差一点就要脱口告诉他，我愿意用舌头舔干净他浑身上下的每一滴臭汗。我只是简单的伸出手说道：“两个大男人之间还会嫌弃对方出多少汗水么？”跟他的大手接触的瞬间，就好像我第一次尝试海洛因一样让我兴奋不已。我想要跟他产生更多的身体接触，越多越好。但是我是一个有耐心的人，从不急躁，也从不刨根问底，我会慢慢的赢得他的信任。

不但是心理上的信任，还包括肉体上的信任，我坚信我一定能够争取到。我只比他矮不到一英寸，而且我的年龄比他至少要大十岁，我的样子长的也不错，因为我在健身房里花了那么多的钱，并没有白费，如果我脱掉T恤，光着上身，沿着跑道跑步的时候，我总是对自己的身材感到非常的自豪。我的体型也非常壮硕，结实，肌肉发达。如果说罗伯特是我眼中的蜜糖，那么我对于其他人来说，就是他们眼中的蜜糖，那些在我附近一起跑步的人，或者那些假装跑步，实际上就是为了能够偷偷色迷迷的看着我身材的家伙们。但是最令我兴奋的就是，罗伯特也和其他人一样，用羡慕的眼神死死的盯着我裸露出来的结实的上半身。就这样，我们俩不期而遇的一起跑步锻炼，大概过了一年多的时间，我们开始变得熟络起来，经常在跑完步之后，坐下来聊一会天。有时候我还发起挑战，跟他比赛短跑或者加速跑，互相开着在男人之间还算“正常”的淫秽的玩笑，不过，也许对其他人来说，会觉得我们所开得玩笑不正常。到了第二年，我们俩已经相当熟悉了，有时我们一起到附近的酒吧里去喝几杯，但纯粹属于普通朋友之间的交往。我喜欢他看着我的样子，虽然他嘴里谈论着他的妻子和两个孩子，一个男孩一个女孩，但是他的眼睛却不由自主的盯着我隆起的二头肌或者我短裤下露出来的四头肌。没错，我敢肯定，他骨子里流淌着GAY的血液，或者，也许他本来就是个GAY。但是，我却丝毫没有料到接下来所发生的事情。K knd

又是一年的七月，从我们俩第一次互相点头示意到现在已经过去了两个夏天，一个闷热潮湿的日子里，仿佛置身于一个大蒸笼里，空气仿佛要凝固了，一丝微风都没有，罗伯特正沿着跑到慢跑着，他脱光了上衣，只穿着一条短裤和一双袜子，黝黑的皮肤在阳光的照射下闪闪发亮，看上去是那么的令人目眩神迷，他跑的非常快，但是他的动作幅度却非常大，迈出的每一步都重重的踩在地面上，仿佛要用双脚将地面踏平。我慢跑着接近了他的身边，然后和他肩并肩的一起加速跑动起来。我低声说道：“看上起你需要接收一场挑战，罗伯特，我们来比赛一圈吧，预备，跑！”

“操！来吧！”他大喊一声，接着迈开大步朝前奔去。他把我远远的甩在了身后，每跑几步就大声的咒骂一句。我以前从来没有从罗伯特的嘴里听到过骂人的脏字，例如“操”，“妈的”，甚至连“该死”这个最普通的脏字也没听他说过。他有点不对劲。跑完一圈后，他比我领先了几码冲过了重点，当我放缓脚步，打算回复一下呼吸的时候，他却朝我大喊道“再来一圈，开始！”

但我们奔跑的时候，我感觉到有什么东西好像要从他的内心深处爆发一样，起初，我以为他是在呼哧的喘气，但是很快我就听出来，他更像是在痛苦的呻吟，而当我们跑完第二圈的时候，他停下脚步，慢慢的弯下了腰。于是我加快步伐跑到他的身边，我以为他热的快要晕过去了。但是当我靠近他的时候，我听到，他正在哭泣。

他跪在地上，双手抓着耳边的头发，不断的发出痛苦的呻吟和哽咽，“完了，完了，一切都完了，我把一切都搞砸了。”他慢慢的抬起头看着我：“约翰”他的双眼朦胧的看着我，仿佛是要弄清楚我是否在他的身边。

我单膝着地跪在他身边，用我的右臂轻抚着他巨大，完美的背阔肌说道：“来吧，伙计，让我们站起来。找个阴凉处坐下来休息一会儿吧。”他站了起来，乖乖的随着我挪动着步伐。在跑道前边不远处，有一个野餐用的餐桌，遮盖着一层防晒布。当我们到桌子跟前的时候，我温柔的对他说：“坐吧。”

我坐在他身体的左侧，抬起我的右臂，放在他的脖子上，用力的按摩着，帮他放松一下。我很惊奇，他竟然没有对我这种亲密的身体接触表示抗拒。他用一种陌生的，近似于绝望的神情望着我说道：“这种感觉很棒。约翰。”

然后他还是一声不吭，我对他说：“罗伯特，发生了什么事情？你可以告诉我的，没有关系。”他盯着地面，浑身战栗着，不知是由于疲惫还是由于剧烈运动后身体抵抗力下降，于是我用双臂搂着他的双肩，我的右臂绕过他的肩膀放在他右肩的前面，而我的左手则抚摸着他的左肩，“你可以相信我，罗伯特，告诉我发生了什么事情？”kkn d

他轻轻的点了点头，接着，慢慢的前后摇摆着着身体说道：“我真的搞砸了，我的整个人生都毁了。”在我不知道该说些什么的时候，他挣脱了我的爱抚，接着说道：“我的妻子，离开了我，还把两个孩子也带走了。”我刚想问他为什么会发生这种事情，罗伯特立刻接着说道：“我知道这件事情听上去好像我有点变态，但是。。。。。”他停了下来，好像怕我也离他而去似的。“听着，约翰，你知道。她发现我在电脑里保存的那些图片了。那些图片是关于男人，很多的男人被捆绑，虐待，痛苦的样子。她说我是一个‘变态的混蛋’，然后带上孩子离开了。”他再次低头盯着地面，慢慢的说道：“我真的不想再活下去了。”

“得了，罗伯特，”我终于找到机会开口说话了：“事情不会那么糟糕的。。”但是他立刻打断了我的话，继续说道：“我真的没有再活下去的意义了，我伤害了我深爱的人，我应该为此而受到惩罚，我应该受到严厉的惩罚。约翰。”他抬起头，盯着我的眼睛，一字一句的对我说道：“你明白么？约翰？我真的应该为此而收到非常严厉的惩罚！我知道，你一定有这个能力让我遭受到严厉的惩罚。对不对，约翰？你知道，我确信你有这种。。。技能。”

哦，谁能想到会发生这种事情？像罗伯特这样的人，竟然也会浏览那些SM的网站，并且幻想着在那些残酷的场景中，扮演被刑讯拷打折磨的对象。也许在他小时候，他接触了太多关于耶稣受难的内容，那些关于耶稣是怎么被皮鞭抽打的半死不堪，接着，他在工作中又接触了太多的关于刑讯拷打的事情。除了在电影里，他绝对能够接触到很多关于鞭打的场景，但是，这正是很多人内心深处的真实渴望。不管罗伯特是怎么开始接触这方面事情的，他肯定早已变成一个有着SM情结，却不敢尝试的人，而他所有内心深处真实的渴望，都被他现在所产生的罪恶感激发了出来。他想要被人杀死，被五马分尸，被切成一段一段的，尽可能的遭受他无数次在幻想中曾经遭受过的可怕的痛苦，直至死亡。

啊，原来如此，可怜的罗伯特，原来他早就对这方面的事情十分熟悉了。我耐心的倾听着他的诉说，就是为了能更加透彻的了解他这个人。原来，他早就对SM这方面的事情十分感兴趣了，他保存了大量的图片，男人被悬吊，男人被双臂张开固定，男人被折磨，还有，没错，男人，男人，更多的男人。在他所收集的图片中，没有一张是关于女人的。在他的工作中，他从来没有做过什么过激的行为，他从来没有虐待过任何犯人。但是他内心深处，却这样做了无数次。对他来说，在脑海中折磨一个男人，远比在实际中折磨一个男人要真实的多，因为他满脑子想的都是这方面的事情。而且当他把脑海里幻想的，如何严刑拷打那些男人，或者对他们进行性侵犯的时候，他竟然愚蠢的把这些事情写了下来，并且配上照片，保存在他的笔记本电脑里。而且，正因为他在工作中无法真的虐待任何男人，所以他只好通过浏览SM网站来满足自己的欲望，并且他把和那些志同道合的人交流的信息，都也保存在自己的笔记本电脑里了。

所以，当罗伯特那有着强烈控制欲的，自大的，无聊的妻子打算搜查一下他丈夫的笔记本电脑，来找一下为什么他的丈夫总是和她关系越来越冷淡的时候，她发现了所有的一切，而且她认定，罗伯特一定也和男人做过爱了。他的妻子立刻提出离婚，并威胁永远也不让他再见到他所喜爱的孩子们，他也觉得无法正常的工作了，因为他的妻子给他所有的朋友打电话，告诉他们关于罗伯特的“肮脏的秘密勾当”，而且每次她告诉别人之后都要虚伪的加一句“不要告诉其他人”。她假装很开明，因为她跟别人说，她并不反感丈夫是个GAY，只是受不了丈夫喜欢SM，她害怕这种变态的倾向会对孩子造成不好的影响。罗伯特很快就发现他的妻子到处散布他的事情，因为他无论何时来到警察局，都会看到身边的人用一种仿佛看到怪物一样的眼神看着他。

罗伯特想要摆脱这一切。他看着我说道：“我需要帮助！”不管怎么说，他好像已经认定我是最佳人选了。罗伯特看着我的眼睛对我说道：“我在网上的某个网站看到你的照片了，约翰，算我求求你了，约翰！我知道你能帮助我！”

哦。没错，我早就想把你托进我的地牢里了。但是此前我从来没有虐杀过任何男人，难道我第一个虐杀的男人，就是我眼前这个我所见过的最漂亮的男人，而且还是个警察么？当然，我的地牢里的装备很齐全，环境也很安静，非常隐蔽，我把我家的地下室做好了隔音设备，并且没有窗户和门户和外界沟通。我家地下室的高度要比别人的高出很多，这主要是由于我家房屋位于一个大斜坡上。这对我来说，简直就是上帝的恩赐，凭借这么高的地下室空间，我可以轻而易举的将那些壮汉吊起来，拉扯四肢，甚至将他们通过脚脖子倒吊起来，还可以实现很多其他的花样。Kk nd

然而我并不想追的他太紧，我希望得到他的许诺，因为一旦他被捆绑起来之后，他很可能反悔。所以当他不断的哀求我：“求求你了，求求你了。”的时候，我告诉他，我们应该等一阵子再说。他肯定不会告诉任何人的，但是我告诉他，让他再仔细的考虑一下。我知道我的这种做法，只会将他陷入绝境，而且，他的确已经完全陷入了绝望中。最终，过了两个星期，我们再次在跑道边相遇了，在他再三的哀求我之后，我告诉他，我同意虐杀他。但是我需要时间来做好准备，而且我也已经准备的差不多了。可怜的罗伯特，当他不停的感谢我的时候，他浑身无法抑制的颤抖着，泪水从他那双大大的蓝眼睛里流出来。可怜的罗伯特，很快我就会让满足他的愿望，我准备了很多的酷刑，每一种都会让他发出撕心裂肺的哭喊，正如他所希望的那样。

我让他把车抛弃在离最近的公路至少有一英里远的一条土坑里。我给他一张字条，让他放在汽车的座位上，那是用从一张旧的外地的报纸上剪下来的单词拼凑而成的。上面写着：“根本没有警察操我！”我没有写“和我做爱”，仅仅写着“操我”。这样写，他的那个婊子养的老婆很容易就会将其他的事情摆平，因为，当罗伯特的汽车最终被人发现的时候，我的字条，和罗伯特那众人皆知的GAY的性取向，很容易就会被定性为自杀事件。

罗伯特走出了汽车，让驾驶员一侧的车门敞开着。按照计划，他跑完了那一英里的距离，来到了公路上，太阳直射下的路面足有95度的高温，我也按照计划来到路边迎接他的到来。我打开车门，朝他招手，让他上车。“没人看到你吧？”我淡淡的说道。

“是的，约翰。”他顺从的用充满力量的声音大声说道，就好像一个急不可耐的高中生讨好他的教练一样。“正如你所计划的一样，约翰。”他一边说，一边透过挡风玻璃看着车外，自己也点头表示赞同的说道。他已经进入状态了，至少表面上看来，他已经做好了准备，迎接他的命运。

“你好像有点口渴啊。罗伯特，”我边说边递给他一瓶打开的可乐。“喝吧，还是冰镇的呢。伙计。”我加了一句。他几口就喝掉了半瓶，“谢谢你。约翰，你真是我的救世主。”我尽量忍住了脸上的笑容，仅仅催促他快点喝完，接下来的事情大家也可以预料到，几分钟之后，他就开始失去意识，视线变得模糊。他对我给他下迷昏药的举动感到非常的震惊，罗伯特惊讶的看着我，眼里充满了疑惑，看起来他好像在试图重新恢复意识。我只是用毫无表情的眼神冷冷的看了他一眼，一句话也没有说，然后转身从汽车的后座上拿来几副手铐，将他的手腕牢牢的铐上，然后又拿出几根超长的皮带，将他的身体和胳膊死死的捆住。我继续用冰冷的目光注视着他，直到他抵抗不住药物的作用，闭上了眼睛。

我开动了汽车，不一会儿就开车到了我的车库。我朝车外看了一眼，周围一个人也没有。我满意的笑了笑，关上了车库的门，然后把我的“客人”从车上拖了下来，穿过房间，拖进了地牢里。

我的地牢建得非常标准，漆黑的房顶，刷成黑色的混凝土地面，黑色的墙面上放着一面高高的镜子，几盏聚光灯恰到好处的照亮整个房间，一台大功率的几乎没有任何噪音的空调系统，将室温调节到正好能让一个男人在极度痛苦中还能大量的流出汗水。总之一句话，我是一个考虑周全的主动，我想让被我折磨的每一条汉子在遭受巨大痛苦的时候，模样都不会太狼狈。并且在我拍摄照片或者摄制录像的时候，他们也不会显得太难看。各种悬吊用的绳索，木桩和钩子，一个纯天然木料制成的X型十字架，一张巨大的铺着金属表面的桌子，配有固定手腕和脚踝的机关，一个不太高，但是很宽的橱柜里，装满了我准备用来拷打罗伯特所用的工具，它的款式极为出众，造型简单而华丽。K k n d 

我把罗伯特放在一张塑料布上，将他的身体拖下了楼梯，来到了地牢里。当我放下他的胳膊的时候，他的双臂自然的伸过头顶，瘫软的搁在地面上。所以我很轻松的扒光了他的T恤，露出了他那结实的令人难以想象的发达的胸肌。我伸手用力的按压着他那结实的仿佛岩石一般的腹肌，感受着那惊人的紧绷感，还有那仿佛被刀子雕刻出来的，每块腹肌之间的深沟。我脱掉了他的跑鞋和运动短袜，拽掉了他黑色的短裤，露出了一条傲人的阳具，软的时候就有至少七英寸长，还有两颗沉甸甸的硕大的睾丸。我把他抬到了那张大桌子上，赞叹的看着他那身黝黑的肌肤在反光的金属桌面衬托下，愈发显得令人惊叹，仿佛罗马神话里的大力神。接着，我摘掉了金属手铐，将他的两个手腕和脚踝，用桌面上的又粗又结实的皮手铐牢牢的捆住，然后通过桌面上的铁环，牢牢的固定在桌面上。现在，他的双手伸过头顶，双腿伸直并且分开，呈大字型固定在桌面上，他的鸡巴和睾丸暴露在两腿中间，垂落在桌面上。我调整了一下聚光灯的位置，让它直射在眼前这个令人惊叹的男人身上，这个我所遇到的体格最壮硕，模样最英俊的俘虏身上。

我踢掉了我的鞋子，脱掉了我的无袖衬衫和短裤，穿上了一条皮革制成的三角裤头，和一条黑色的美军战斗服裤子。我赤裸着上半身，露出我那晒成棕色的毛茸茸的胸部，结实的腹部，宽阔的肩膀和粗壮的手臂。我喜欢这样穿戴，因为可以凸显出我健壮的身躯，同时也会给对方增加恐惧和紧迫感，从而在心理上打击对方，让对方明白，自己将要面对的不是一个身材瘦弱的小混混，而是一个体型壮硕的大汉。我戴上了一个黑色的特种兵用的头套，遮住了我刚剪短的头发，妈的，这种感觉实在太爽了，而且我感觉到我的鸡巴已经开始膨胀变硬了。

我再次检查了一下用来拍摄的装置，主设备紧贴着一面墙的中间放在地上。摄像镜头和麦克风遍布整个房间的各个角落，而且录音设备也已经准备好了。所有的装置都准备齐全，万事俱备只欠东风。我还有一台数码好相机，用来拍摄静态照片用的。我早就计划好，在其他的城市冲洗并复制这些照片，我打算用这件事情来折磨罗伯特的精神，并且在别的城市洗照片，也会让我远离被捕的危险。

我出去尿了一泡尿，又喝了点矿泉水，然后找了一个漏斗，一根塑料管还有一个容积为一升的透明塑料瓶，用来收集罗伯特的尿液。当我回到地牢里的时候，罗伯特正好刚刚开始恢复意识。我把这套塑料装置放在桌子旁边，拿起了数码照相机，转过身，拍摄了几张罗伯特歪着脑袋，半闭着眼镜的照片。在闪光灯的刺激下，他慢慢的睁开了双眼。

“欢迎你来到炼狱，罗伯特。”我轻轻的微笑着说道。接着，我脸上保持着微笑，右手却握成拳头，狠狠的捣进了罗伯特的腹腔部位，根据我的经验，在那个部位给予对方狠狠的一击，可以让对方体验到如果胃肠穿孔一般的剧痛。但是对罗伯特这种有着结实腹肌的男人来说，这一下只不过是隔靴搔痒，仅仅是为了让他能够更快的清醒过来，同时让他稍微感觉到一丝恐惧，准备接受接下来的折磨。

罗伯特想要卷起身体保护自己，但是他很快发现自己已经被四肢拉伸，牢牢的固定在桌面上。接着，他很快发现自己竟然是全身赤裸着，浑身仅有用来把他的手腕和脚踝固定在桌面上所用的皮革手铐勉强算是遮盖物，而且我发誓，我看得出罗伯特已经感到非常的羞耻了。当我用手握着他的鸡巴告诉他：“尿出来吧。”的时候，他尽量的伸直脖子，抬起头。

他的嘴唇颤抖着仿佛要从嘴里挤出几个单词，但是他终于放弃了这个想法，因为我举起另一只手，威慑的握紧了拳头恐吓他。“放松，尿吧！”我告诉他，同时伸手把漏斗，塑料管和塑料瓶拿过来。我必须要让罗伯特的膀胱全部清空，因为在接下来的拷打和折磨将会是非常的残忍，而且我也想看看他尿液颜色的深浅程度，来预测一下他身体对水分的需求量。我想让他尽可能的活着承受更多的酷刑，更多，更多。而且，他的尿液，在接下来的酷刑中，也会派上用场。当他终于放松膀胱尿出来的时候，我真的感到十分高兴，慢慢的，尿液从尿道口渗出一小股，接着一大股，最终变成了泉涌一般。尿液的颜色呈现健康的金黄色，所以我断定，罗伯特的各项生理指标都非常的健康。不久以后，我就会让他想一头猪一样大量的冒出冷汗，正如他所希望的那样。K k n d

当他的尿液被收集完毕之后，我冷冷的盯着他说道：“你自愿来这里，是为了要接受那些你一直想要遭受的折磨和虐待。所以从现在开始，你就没有权利说话，或者发出任何声音，你听明白了么？”

罗伯特点了点头说：“明。。。”但是我没让他说完，就狠狠的给了他一记响亮的耳光，接着用手肘狠狠的猛击他的肚子。“你这个混蛋！我告诉过你，不准说话，也不准发出任何声音，你难道没听明白么？”但是由于他盲目的顺从，我可以从他的嘴形看出，他又要说出“明白”这两个字了，于是我再次狠狠的捣了一下他的肚子。他的腹肌本来非常的结实，但是现在他处于放松的状态，并且没有预料到我会攻击的他腹部，所以我的这一下猛击，几乎把他肚子里的空气全都压了出来，我喊道：“不准说话，不准喊叫，不准发出一点声音，你这头蠢猪！”于是，他终于明白了他的处境，仅仅用点头这个动作来表示他已经明白了，同时他眨了眨眼睛，挤出了刚在他眼眶里形成的泪水。

罗伯特大口的喘着粗气，他的胸部随着呼吸的节奏迅速的上下起伏，他的腹肌也不断的收紧和放松。他用力的夹紧浑身的肌肉，似乎想要挣脱手腕和脚踝上的束缚，但事实上，他是在测试一下身上的束缚是否结实，也是在测试一下自己是否还可以控制自己的身体。他已经做好了迎接拷打的准备。

于是，我走到橱柜跟前，从里面拿出满满一盒子又长又尖的钢针，然后又拿起一把锤子，走到了罗伯特的面前。“记住，不准说话，不准喊叫，不准发出一点声音，明白了么？”我问道。罗伯特点头示意他已经听明白了。于是我拿出了一根比较小的钢针，然后举到罗伯特的面前，让他看清楚我手里的钢针，然后用针尖戳着他的两个奶头，然后沿着他腹肌的轮廓向下划去，又轻轻的拍打了几下他的阳具，然后，我再次将钢针举到了罗伯特的眼前。我盯着他的眼睛，温柔的说道：“这是一个如此微不足道的小玩意，而你却是一个如此健壮的男人，所以，我不想听到你发出一丝呻吟或者哭喊！”他慢慢地点了点头。尽管他不太明白即将发生什么事情。

我牢牢的按住罗伯特左手的小手指，然后将钢针的针尖对准了他指尖的指甲缝下面。接着，我用力的用铁锤砸了一下钢针，足有四分之一英寸长的针尖紧贴着他的指甲盖，消失在了他的指甲盖下面，罗伯特无法控制的发出了一声震耳欲聋的惨叫声。我想他一定感到非常的震惊，因为我连一句开场白都没有，就直接给他上刑了，也许他觉得，像这种以生命为代价的事情，应该得到更多的介绍或者引导之类的活动。但是，没有任何前戏或者废话，我一下又一下的挥舞着锤子，整根钢针逐渐消失在他的指甲盖下面。当我将另一根钢针也如法炮制的插进他右手的小手指尖的指甲盖下面的时候，他也一直没有停止哭喊：“哦。上帝啊。停下来吧，求求你了。”

我丝毫没有理会罗伯特的惨叫声，尽管他的惨叫声一声比一声高，也一声比一声惨，我还是不断的将其他的钢针一根接一根的砸进了他其余的手指尖。他疯狂的向后拉扯着手腕，想要阻止我残忍的举动，尽管他根本就无法将他的手腕抽离桌面上的枷锁。而且他也无法握紧拳头来阻止我继续对他的其余几根手指施以酷刑，因为我最先选择在他两只手的小手指钉入钢针，正好让他的两只手都无法握紧拳头，最轻微的握拳动作，都会带来地狱般的痛苦。所以我有条不紊的，精确的继续我的工作，也许我并没有完全的将所有注意力都集中在对他的手指用刑上，而是稍微的走了点神儿，因为指甲下面钉入的钢针闪闪发亮的样子，实在是太诱人了。当我将罗伯特每只手的四根手指都被完美的钉入一根钢针之后，我拿出了一根更长，更粗的钢针，准备对他的大拇指上刑。K knd

“约翰，不要啊。”他大声哭喊道：“停下来吧。我求求你。。。。”但是我丝毫不为其所动，冷酷的用力将这根大号的钢针钉入了他的左手大拇指尖里。他痛苦的惨叫着，疯狂的挣扎着，丝毫就要失去控制了。于是我抓紧时间，迅速的将另一根大号钢针准确的钉入了他右手的大拇指尖里，罗伯特也丝毫没有间断的发出撕心裂肺的惨叫声，直到这根钢针消失在他右手的大拇指尖里。因为他现在刚刚被在每根手指尖里钉入了一根钢针，所以他并没有准备好接受第二根大号的钢针钉进他的大拇指尖，事实上我在他每一根大拇指里都钉进去三根，而且他的尖叫声也表明他真的快要疯掉了。罗伯特大声的惨叫着，仿佛面临世界末日一般，惨叫声，发自肺腑的惨叫声，美妙的惨叫声，他的声音不时的从持续的哭喊突然升级为尖锐的惨叫声，而他的身体也不断的绷紧和收缩，几乎是配合着我每一下挥动锤子敲击钢针，将钢针钉入他指尖的节奏。

我咧开嘴朝他得意的狞笑着，然后弯下腰，恶狠狠的朝他的脸上涂了一口吐沫，嘲弄的说道：“我告诉过你，你这个混蛋，不准说话，不准喊叫，不准发出一点声音，而你呢，竟然肆无忌惮的嚎啕大哭，好像要把你的肠子都吐了出来！难道你以为你可以心安理得的抛弃你的家庭，让你的孩子以你为羞耻么？”听到这里，他的身体不由自主的退缩了一下，这感觉真是太棒了。“难道你以为我会像呵护一个婴儿一般的照顾你的想法么？没门！尽量适应眼前的状况吧！并且把你的那张狗嘴给我闭上！”k k nd

当我来到桌子的桌脚那侧的时候，他就猜到我想要干什么了，所以当我拿出一根钢针，对准他左脚的小脚趾尖的指甲缝的时候，他开始挣扎想要挣脱枷锁，大口的喘着粗气。随着钢针在铁锤的撞击下，一下又一下的被钉进他的脚趾甲缝里，他的咆哮声就好像一只正在遭受酷刑折磨的野兽一般，同时徒劳的苦苦哀求我停止对他的折磨。

但是我仍然有条不紊的，仿佛着了魔一般，将钢针一根脚趾接一根脚趾的钉进脚趾甲下面。我十分享受这种感觉，我可以用最渺小并且微不足道的东西给别人造成极度的痛苦，而且我决定给他施加的第一道酷刑就是钢针钉入手指和脚趾，实在是太英明了，因为这种酷刑完全击碎了罗伯特本以为自己可以承受各种酷刑的信心。当然，他的肉体却还可以承受更多地狱般的折磨，直至死亡的降临。因为我的目的，并不是想要看你究竟能够被迫“承受”多大的痛苦，而是你究竟能够“受到”多少种酷刑，直到你变成一具不知所措的，顺从的，懦弱的，可悲的，腐烂发臭的死尸为止。罗伯特此前曾经表示过，他想要尽可能的遭受更多的痛苦，但是我却想让他首先对疼痛产生恐惧的心理，瓦解他的心理防线，使其对能否承受接下来的酷刑感到害怕，这样才可以让他从精神到肉体上都得到双重的折磨。

我完全明白罗伯特的想法，这种常年被宗教所灌输的殉难的思想，他以为如果像耶稣那样忍受巨大的痛苦而死去，他的灵魂就会得到净化，从而获得新生，所以我可以轻而易举的通过某种手段粉碎他的这种信仰。现在罗伯特已经开始怀疑自己能否承受接下来个折磨了。不管怎么说，耶稣之所以能够承受那么巨大的痛苦，完全是基于他可以在承受不了的时候自己解脱自己，他只需要大喊一声：“上帝老爹，我已经受不了啦，不要再折磨我了，让我死吧！”然后他就得到解脱了，但是罗伯特可没有这种能力，他必须清楚自己目前所处的境地，他必须被迫接受所有的折磨，即使他再也无法忍受的时候，他也不能够得偿所愿的死去，他必须继续接受更加残酷的折磨，无论他是否能够或者愿意承受下去，他只能求生不得，求死不能。

当我开始将大号的钢针钉进他左边的大脚趾尖的时候，他发出了一声刺耳的惨叫声，接着大口的吸进空气，然后继续扯开嗓子大声喊叫，在惨叫声中，我甚至辨别不出来一个完整的单词。当我在他右边的大脚趾尖钉入第一根大号钢针的时候，我终于分辨出他的惨叫声里掺杂着几段不连贯的词语，“求。。。”“哦，上。。。”“饶了我吧，约。。。。”但是这些单词根本无法连成一句完整的句子，而且当我继续在他的大脚趾尖钉入第二根和第三根钢针的时候，他在连续的惨叫声的空隙中，只能发出野兽般的喘息声和咆哮声。

罗伯特的身体表面已经布满了一层密密麻麻的汗水，他的额头也沾满了汗珠，沿着他的鬓角，混杂着眼里流出的泪水，像无数条小溪一样流淌下来。太漂亮了，真是太漂亮了，于是我拿起数码相机，抓怕了几张他扭曲着面孔，满脸泪水的痛苦表情，留做纪念。

接着，没有任何警告，我像抽打一个婊子一样不停的闪着罗伯特的耳光，“你已经同意不说话，不喊叫，不发出任何声音，可是你不但出声了，而且还肆无忌惮的喊了个够，差点把我的耳朵都震聋了。而我只是刚刚开始对你进行的第一道刑罚，”我摇着头，无奈的说道：“如果你还继续这么喊叫的话，那么我就会关照一下你的儿子，等到他长到你这么大的时候，我就会用收拾你的办法一模一样的收拾他！”k knd

哦，没错，罗伯特立刻开始拼命的挣扎，想要挣脱枷锁的束缚，他的身体由于愤怒和痛苦而剧烈的颤抖着，他大声的喊道：“你这个混蛋！不准你碰我的儿子一根汗毛，如果你敢打他的注意。。。。”我猛的一拳捣在他的腹部，他的声音由于受到这一下重击而中断了，我立刻用一只手捂住他的嘴巴和鼻子，接着用另一只手狠狠的击打着他脆弱的腹腔，一下，两下，三下。然后我转身来到橱柜那里，翻出一个球形的口塞，而罗伯特正痛苦的呻吟着，想要张嘴呼吸一下新鲜空气。但他的气息刚刚开始稍微平息下来的时候，我立刻将那个球形的口塞塞进了他的嘴里，然后将皮带紧紧地在他的脑后勒紧。

罗伯特的脸上立刻清晰的显现出惊恐的表情，因为我开始将另一根钢针钉进他的左手小手指尖里，然后是右手的小手指，接着一根手指接一根手指的钉进去，然后是两个大拇指，最后是每一根脚趾，在整个过程中，口塞起了良好的静音作用。但是他的惨叫声虽然没有那么尖锐，但还是非常的剧烈。“哎呀，你真是一个没用的废物，”我大声的奚落着他：“你竟然不顾你儿子的安危，不想控制自己，让然敢喊出来。”罗伯特听到这里，立刻变得快要发疯了，但是他明显的开始控制自己，尽量降低自己的喊叫声。

我有无数根钢针，而罗伯特有一具完美而壮硕的身躯，他的身体还有很多地方可以被我装饰一下。于是我开始将注意力放在他身体的其他部位上了。我先用手揪起一大块皮肤，然后用一根钢针穿透这块皮肤所连着的肌肉，一根又一根，我先从他的腿部着手，专门挑选肌肉结实的部位，例如股四头肌，然后我沿着他的腹肌，还有身体两侧的嫩肉，一直穿刺到他的胸部，接着是他的双臂，最后，尽管他疯狂的挣扎扭动着身体想要阻止我的举动，我还是丝毫不理会他无用的挣扎，在他的鸡巴上穿透了五根钢针，并且在他的阴囊上穿透了十根钢针。

我看出来，他已经猜到我将要折磨他的奶头了。于是我放过了他的两个奶头，将他的耳朵也钉满了钢针，然后连他的脑门也没有放过。从他被口塞遮盖了一大半的痛苦的嘶叫声中，我可以听出，他的注意力已经完全被我分散了，于是我开始对他的奶头进行了集中的折磨，我在他的每一粒奶头上，都平行穿透了四根钢针，最后在奶头的正中央，又垂直的扎进了一根特别粗的钢针。好了。又该是拍照留念的时刻了，于是我拿起数码相机拍了起来，然后将显示屏放在罗伯特的眼前，让他也欣赏一下。“我的拍摄技术还不错吧，哼？蠢猪！”他一下一下的摇晃着脑袋，然后抬起头，无助的回落在金属桌面上，然后再一次的重复这些动作。他没有对我的问题作出回答。不，他是感觉到羞耻，和被凌辱了，但是这些仅仅是将要摧毁他的终极羞辱的第一步而已，但是他却已经感觉到自己已经无法承受了。

他非常鲁莽的选择了闭上眼睛，看也不看我拍摄的作品，所以他很快就遭到了惩罚。他感觉到一股热浪袭来，接着，一阵令人无法忍受的灼烧的剧痛让他猛的睁开了眼睛，他用力的抬起了头，看见我正拿着一根烧得发亮铁棍正在将穿透他身体的某些钢针加热，这根烧红的铁棍是我从家的壁炉里拿出来的。他痛苦的呻吟着，不时的抬高了呻吟的声调，同时他的身体也在大量的冒出冷汗，在明亮的聚光灯照射下，发出耀眼的光芒。

这些钢针虽然每一根都穿透了罗伯特的肉体，但是却几乎没有流出任何血迹，所以罗伯特的样子看上去显得异常诡异。现在，该是让他看上去更像正常人的时候了。于是我拿出了一根警棍，开始用力的敲打着他身体上被钢针穿透的部位。每一下敲打都会让他的神经重新恢复活力，并且他也开始重新痛苦的撞击着脑袋，发出痛苦的喊叫声，就好像夜晚丛林中正在厮打的野兽一般。尽管他的嘴里被塞进了一个口塞，但是仍然阻止不了他发出痛苦的咆哮声，在经历了刚才那么久的惨叫之后，他的嗓音现在已经完全沙哑了。

我真是佩服我自己啊。这是一项庞大而细致的工程，并不是每个人都可以做到这一点。罗伯特的身上差不多钉进了200根钢针，作为一个谨慎的人，我真的不愿意忽略掉任何一根钢针。

当我敲打了二十下的时候，他已经随着警棍对每一根钢针部位的敲打所造成的剧痛，从半昏迷状态中苏醒了过来。当我敲打到第三十下的时候，他开始痛苦的呻吟。第四十下，泪水仿佛泉涌一般从他的脸颊流淌下来，同时他用力的用脑袋撞击着桌面。第五十下，我将一条毛巾对折三次之后垫在了他的脑袋下方，防止他使劲把脑袋撞晕在桌面上，尽管就算他想把自己装晕也不是一件容易的事情，但是我还是不想给他任何逃避痛苦的机会，我希望他能够保持清醒的感受到每一丝痛苦的折磨。第一百下之后，他的四肢仿佛狂风中是树枝一样剧烈的颤抖着。这时，被警棍敲打之后的穿刺钢针的部位已经渗出了大量的鲜血，沾在了警棍上，我将警棍上的鲜血涂抹在罗伯特的脸颊和鼻子下方，在他的脸上留下斑斑的血迹。第一百五十下之后，他的脑袋僵直的朝后仰起，他的脖子也伸的直直的，几乎和固定在桌面上高高隆起的胸部达到了同样的高度。两百下之后，罗伯特疯狂的哭喊已经变成了微弱的痛苦的呻吟，无助的试图缩回他的四肢，想要找到一个安全的姿势来保护自己不再收到其他的伤害。但是他所有的努力都是徒劳的，罗伯特现在就是一只被放在手术台上的动物一样任我宰割。KK ND

我解开了勒在他脑后的皮带，一把将球形口塞从他的嘴里拽了出来。想要彻底的折磨一个男人，要掌握一种技巧，那就是要掌握好尺度，当对方达到极限的时候，要让他休息一下，但是却不要让他彻底放松，不要让他感到任何的安全感。现在该是让罗伯特稍微休息一下的时候了，但是一旦他开始感觉舒适的时候，下一项折磨就会让他感觉到更加的痛不欲生。

所以我拿出了几瓶装着酒精的装置，瓶底连着一个挂钩，瓶口连着一根悬垂的管子，我将它们分别挂在天花板上垂下来的几根铁链底端的铁环上，将管子的出口位置全部对准下方罗伯特的身体。酒精滴落在插满钢针的伤口上，所造成的可怕的刺痛感，会让罗伯特明白，我并没有对他置之不理，而且一旦他感到疼痛，他就会试图变换一下姿势，来躲避那个部位的伤口被酒精喷洒，但是同时却会让更多的部位暴露在酒精喷洒的范围之下。这种刺痛感跟刚才的痛苦相比算不了什么，但是这却会让罗伯特的大脑一直遭受痛苦的折磨，而同时却让他的身体得到休息。

我还准备了含有丰富热量和电解质的营养液，一同挂在上面的铁链上，同时将吸管的位置对准了罗伯特的嘴巴。为了不让自己的身体得到恢复，来减少对即将遭受的痛苦的敏感度，他一定会拒绝接收摄取任何营养物质的。但是他想要遭受更多痛苦的欲望最终战胜了他的理智。当然，在一定程度上也是由于人类求生的本能。不管怎么说，当第一滴甜蜜的营养液滴落在他的嘴唇上的时候，还有当他张嘴大口喘气时，一滴营养液正好滴落在他舌头对甜味最敏感的舌尖部位的时候，他很快不由自主的开始注视着眼前摇摆不定的吸管，关注着每一滴落下来的营养液，就像一个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿般尽情的吮吸起来。这个场景实在太动人了，也十分可爱。我抓拍了几张照片，并将显示屏放在罗伯特的眼前说道：“我想把这一张送给你的女儿。”他立刻疯狂的摇摆着头不，一下又一下，却一句话也没有说，然后他冷静了下来，继续集中注意力吮吸着每一滴带给他能量和生命的液体。几分钟之后，他的身体表面重新浮现出了一层汗水，和他全身被钢针穿透的各个部位血迹混杂在一起。这是一个好征兆，预示着他的整个生理机能已经恢复正常了。

酒精持续滴落在他身体上各个部位的伤口上，给罗伯特造成持续的刺痛感。我给了他很长一段时间让他的身体得到充分的休息，差不多过去了两个小时。罗伯特的身体已经恢复得差不多了，所以他一定对即将遭受的折磨感到更加的恐惧，但是他的大脑对时间的概念也变得更加模糊了。对他来说再也不存在“过去了多长时间”这个概念了，他的大脑只能对即将施加在他身上的酷刑开始的那一刻作出反应。

两根铁链通过房顶上的滑轮垂落下来，位置正好靠近罗伯特的双脚。我将固定他两个脚踝的皮革手铐分别铐在那两根铁链上，然后用力的拽着铁链的另一端，将他的双腿吊向了天空。他的屁股离开了金属桌面，他的整个身体现在好似一轮弯月倒挂在空中。我迅速的将原本挂在他身体上方的那些酒精瓶和营养液撤了下来。再一次，这种彻底暴露的姿势，让罗伯特感到异常的耻辱，同时，他也因为无法预知自己将以这种难堪的姿势迎接多么残忍的毒打，而感到心惊肉跳。由于铁链极度拉伸着他的身体产生了巨大的痛苦，而当他的身体弯曲时，穿透在他小腿，大腿，腹肌，胸肌还有双臂的无数根钢针都随着这些部位肌肉的扭曲而拉扯并撕裂着他的肌肉，更加增添了他的痛苦，似乎就要唤醒他记忆深处的，仿佛很久以前当他被无数钢针穿刺时，他曾经发出过的那些令人羞愧的，无法控制的惨叫声。Kkn d

罗伯特曾经很多次表现出相当的勇猛，而这一次，他也没有让我失望，在我逐渐将他的身体倒吊起来的整个过程中，他只是拼命的喘着粗气，竭尽全力抑制住即将破口而出的惨叫声。他肯定是打算用保持沉默不发出任何惨叫声来表明他想“有所作为”，尽管他可能根本不知道他想要的“作为”究竟是什么。我走到摄像装置前面，将刚才拍摄下来的场景倒回去，然后从他发出地一声惨叫的场景开始播放，用他自己的惨叫声来折磨和羞辱他自己，唤醒他内心深处的恐惧和耻辱感。我拿起一根假阳具，很长，但粗细程度只是和普通人鸡巴的粗细差不多，然后我走到他面前，将假阳具伸到他面前，让他亲一下这根假阳具。他迟疑了一下，于是我狠狠的扇了他两下耳光，我熟练的使劲敲了一下他的鼻子，足够让他疼痛不已，但是却没有伤害到他的鼻骨。于是他迅速的亲了一下那根假阳具，而我则将这一举动视为接下来的这场酷刑的开幕仪式。不过就在那一瞬间，我突然有点怀疑，罗伯特是否以为用认命的态度来接收接下来我将要对他所做的折磨，会让我对他下手轻一点呢？哼！我的字典里可没有“仁慈”这个词。他不是说过他想被五马分尸么？我会让他明白，他已经走上了一条不归之路了！

我从屁股口袋里掏出了一把高压电棍。我拿着电棍示意给他看，然后轻轻的用电棍的电极碰了一下他的一个奶头，然后碰了一下另一个奶头，当然，我并没有按下电源开关。跟我预料中的一样，他由于恐惧而扭动着身体挣扎着。我朝假阳具上吐了几口唾沫当作润滑剂，同时打开了电棍的电源开关，将发出电棍特有噼啪声的电极狠狠的放在他的一个睾丸上，接着是另一个睾丸，然后我连续电击着他的腹肌，他右边的奶头，左边的奶头，连续的强烈电击，让他根本来不及作出任何反应，他只是浑身抽筋一样的抽搐着，牙关紧闭，发出被电击时特有的痉挛的闷哼声，当我将电棍瞄准了他的鸡巴，用力按下开关的时候，一声凄厉的惨叫声终于冲破了他的牙关，回荡在整个地牢的上空，他终于恢复了那种在痛苦中挣扎的野兽般的魅力，并且，就在他发出惨叫的一瞬间，我同时将那根假阳具瞄准了他的屁眼，狠狠的插了进去。肛门处传来的突如其来的剧痛，让他无法控制的再一次发出凄厉的惨叫声，我走到他头部的位置，弯下腰，用一种带有嘲讽意味的声音，对着他的耳朵轻轻的说道：“你不是已经同意不再发出任何声音了么？但是看哪，你这个废物，竟然又呜哇乱叫了，在你保证不再出声之后，你竟敢再次哭啊，喊啊。看我怎么收拾你这个混蛋！”

我走到了他的身后，站在他分开的双腿之间，我一只手握住那根已经深深插进他屁眼里的假阳具，好像握着疏通下水道的皮塞子一样拼命的抽插着他的屁眼，而另一只手则穿过他两腿之间的缝隙，握着高压电棍，不间断的用高压电流电击着他的鸡巴。妈的，这个动作简直比我在健身房的运动量要大多了，我一边要固定罗伯特被电击的浑身痉挛抽插的身体，一边还要防止他扭动屁股来阻止那根假阳具在他屁眼内的抽插。

罗伯特猛的将头转向左边，不愿意再看到我狰狞的面孔，但是却发现他正对着一面大镜子，正好将他备受折磨的样子完整的显现在他眼前。“没错，蠢猪！”我朝他大声喊道：“好好看看你现在的样子吧！”我更加用力的用那根假阳具插进他屁眼里，突如其来的剧痛让罗伯特无助的更加大声的哭喊，于是他猛的将头转向右边，不忍再看自己现在的惨状，但是，出现在他面前的，还是一面巨大的镜子。于是我再次更加用力的将那根假阳具插进了他屁眼的深处，然后冷酷的说道：“好好欣赏一下自己狼狈的样子吧，看看你的屁眼里是什么，看看你的脑海里所想的，看看你那变态的心理还剩下些什么！”罗伯特别无选择，只好放弃挣扎，看着镜子里自己正在遭受酷刑的惨状，而且他真的被自己现在的模样惊呆了，他曾经完美无瑕的身体，现在到处都闪烁着金属光芒，那是穿透在身体各个部位的钢针在聚光灯的照射下所产生的反光，金属光芒的周围，密密麻麻的遍布着鲜血凝固后的血块，发亮的汗水沿着他结实的肉体成股的流淌下来，他的胳膊被无助的固定在脑袋上方的桌面上，保证他的身体不能完全的被倒吊在空中，他的双腿被高高的吊在空中，并且大大的分开，而我正站在他两腿之间，一边朝他怒吼着，一边用那根假阳具疯狂地抽插着他的屁眼。他的这种反映令我感到非常的意外，不知为什么，他无法将视线离开镜子上的景象，他好像已经被自己处于残酷折磨时的样子所迷住了。K knd

于是，我猛的将那根假阳具从他的屁眼里拔了出来。罗伯特大口的喘着粗气，他的身体仍然无法抑制的抽搐着。我将几根手指插进了他惨遭蹂躏的，还没有来得及合拢的屁眼里，探索着想要找到他前列腺的所在，同时轻柔的玩弄起他的鸡巴。我仔细观察着罗伯特脸上的表情，试图找出当我碰到他前列腺时，他脸上的反应，很快的，他的表情就对我手指的动作做出了反应，首先浮现的是一副惊讶的表情。因为他发现，尽管他的鸡巴上被穿透了几根钢针，但是却并没有阻止他的鸡巴对我的动作作出反应，慢慢的勃起，尽管那些钢针也带来了阵阵的剧痛，但是当我开始帮他的鸡巴手淫的时候，他的鸡巴还是变硬了。当他的性欲逐渐高涨的时候，他不由自主的扭动着身体，但是牵动着那些钢针再次给他带来了阵阵的痛苦，仿佛他正在给自己上刑一样，不过也正是在这个时候，从开始受刑到目前为止，他才第一次感受到被虐的快感。当他的鸡巴完全勃起变长之后，呈现在我眼前的，简直是一条庞然大物！我开始继续从精神上折磨他。“他说他想要遭受巨大的痛苦，”我说着，好像在说一个跟眼前的事情无关的人。“但是他却在自己遭受痛苦的时候找到快感，并且鸡巴也硬了。我敢打赌，那头蠢猪一定在脑海里和那些他遇见的男人有过性幻想，甚至和那些在教堂的书里所见到过的那些受难的勇士们也产生过性幻想。”

我一边说着，他一边奋力挣扎着。“见鬼，我敢打赌，他一定经常对着那些受难者被拷打的情节手淫。”罗伯特的脸转过来看着我，眼里充满了哀求，仿佛在恳请我不要再说下去了。毫无疑问，我说的每一句话都说到了他的心坎上，不管他是否真的和那些人做过，那些男人肯定成为过他手淫的对象。我继续套弄着他的鸡巴，一下又一下，突然，他的鸡巴抽搐了一下，然后猛地喷射出一大股乳白色的粘液，一股，一股，又一股，喷洒在他结实的腹肌上，交织在一起，形成一个由精液组成的小水潭。

就在他还没有从射精后的快感中恢复过来的时候，我直接将我那早就坚挺无比的鸡巴插进了他的屁眼里。我以前并不百分之百的肯定，在被他妻子发现他的秘密并且神经崩溃之前，罗伯特是否操过别的男人。但是我敢百分之百的肯定，罗伯特肯定没有被别的男人操过，因为他的鸡巴已经像我明确的表示出了这一点，在我操他的过程中，他的鸡巴由始至终都没有硬起来过。我的鸡巴在他的屁眼里经过了很长时间的一段美妙的抽插之后，终于在他的体内，将大量的精液射进了保险套里，而罗伯特则从始至终一直在哭喊着。他并不是由于肉体上的疼痛而哭喊。而是一种从心理上被击溃的表现，彻底的被击溃！他的哭声也异常的悲惨，那是只有丧失了一切的男人才能发出的哭声，一个丧失了作为一个男人的最基本的尊严的男人。我已经剥夺了他作为一个健全男人的最基本的尊严，而他也清楚的意识到了这一点。

我将射完精后变软的鸡巴猛的从他的屁眼里拔了出来，然后拿起一根电动的假阳具，打开了开关，我将那根剧烈扭动的假阳具顶在了他的屁眼上。罗伯特拼命的扭动着臀部，但是却一声也没有吭出来，他绝望的想要夺回一点作人的尊严，一个作为男人的尊严。但是，他所做的一切努力都是徒劳的。

罗伯特是属于那种在射精后就对各种感觉特别敏感的类型。在他的屁眼经历了两次蹂躏之后，我只用一只手，就轻松的将整根电动假阳具插进了他的屁眼里，然后我用另一只手慢慢的加大了震动的频率。他大声的尖叫着，痛苦不堪，他试图尽量控制自己的声带，但是尖叫声还是不断的从他长大的嘴里蹦了出来。为了让他感到更加的耻辱，我根本不在乎他的反应，好像自话自说似的说道：“软弱，真是太他妈的软弱了，竟然无法履行自己的承诺，根本没办法控制自己。”

而且这的确让他感到万分的羞愧。即使是现在，他也仍然记得，这一切都是出自他的主意，是他求我这么做的，而且他到现在为止，也没有想过要放弃。当然，也许这一切都是我的假设。因为他此前没有作出任何的限制，所以我可以对他做任何我想要做的事情。但是我不但要折磨他的肉体，我还想让他的精神也遭受到和肉体一样残忍的折磨，我想让他的精神和肉体都遭受毁灭性的打击。

于是我照了一张他备受折磨后的鸡巴的特写照片，照片上显示着他那条被钢针穿透后，流淌着鲜血的，勃起后的鸡巴，同时龟头上还沾满了粘稠的乳白色的精液，而背景则是精液横流的结实的八块腹肌。“这张照片我打算让你的女儿欣赏一下。”我说道。K k n d

他好像马上就要对我破口大骂了。在他还没有来得及发出声音，我已经拿起一张黑色的橡胶布，跳上了桌面，跨着他的双腿站在他的身体上方，面对着他。我狞笑了一下，弯下腰，让他看见我手里拿得这张橡胶布，然后将这张布盖在了他的嘴巴和鼻子上。他的呼吸立刻被扼制住了，很快，他就疯狂的摇晃着脑袋挣扎着，鼻子在橡胶布地下发出嘶嘶声，听上去好像是在愚蠢的哀求我停止。我们之间展开了一场氧气争夺战。其实当我们的大脑意识到我们摄入的氧气不够的时候，我们一般都会下意识的尽量减少活动来避免消耗更多的氧气，但是罗伯特并没有这么做，他的动作更加剧烈了，不过也许很多人遇到这种情况的时候，也会像他一样。我继续玩弄着可怜的罗伯特，稍微掀开橡胶布的一角，让他稍微呼吸到一点点空气，然后再次将整张橡胶布遮住他的口鼻部位，然后再次掀开，再次遮盖，如此反复了很长时间，罗伯特的挣扎也明显变得虚弱了，于是我将橡胶布一直遮住他的口鼻，直到他最终由于缺氧而昏厥过去。

我并不想让他就这么简单的窒息而死，所以我立刻将橡胶布掀开，然后将他的双眼蒙住，同时在他的两个耳朵里塞上耳塞，连同耳朵一起用橡胶布缠了起来。然后我拔出了那根电动假阳具，取而代之的是一个更大号的肛门塞，接着，我放下了他的双腿，让他的双腿再次平放在桌面上。当他开始逐渐恢复意识的时候，我将那瓶营养液的瓶嘴放在了他的口中，他开始像一个婴儿吮吸母亲奶头一样吮吸着甜美的营养液。我戏弄的将瓶嘴挪开，而他也立刻抬起头，张大嘴巴，仿佛正在探索着刚才的瓶嘴。然后我再次将瓶嘴放进他的嘴里，让他用力的吮吸着，然后再次挪开，我这样如此反复的戏弄着他，这也让他清楚的明白，他完全丧失一切主动权利，他的一举一动都彻彻底底的被我掌控。

我再次将营养液的瓶嘴挪开，取而代之的是装满最开始时收集的他的尿液。我将装满尿液的瓶嘴放在了他的嘴里，而他也再次渴望的用力吮吸起来，当他突然感觉到嘴里的味道跟刚才不一样，想要吐出来的时候，我立刻用手捏着他的鼻子，将整瓶尿液强行灌进了他的嘴里，强迫他咽下那些直接灌进他嗓子里的他自己的尿液。我开始嘲笑他的宗教信仰：“回收的警察尿，从某个警察哪里收集的尿，然后又回到那个警察的肚子里，让你的尿给你带来好运吧。”当满满一整瓶尿被灌进他的喉咙里之后，我用胶带将他的嘴巴封了起来。我想让他在睡觉的过程中也别想感到舒服，我要让他满嘴尿味的去睡觉。我也的确是这么实施的。

经过那么长时间的折腾，他很快陷入了沉睡状态，我重新摆放了他胳膊的位置，将它们从罗伯特的头顶收了回来，贴着他的身体放在桌面上，然后用桌面上的金属环将他的手臂固定住，然后我用一条宽宽的皮带绕过他的胸部，将他的上半身固定在桌面上。我又照了几张照片之后，将聚光灯的光线调暗，房间的上空回荡着我重播刚才录制下来的，他的那些惨叫声，呻吟声还有哀求声，我想即使是他在梦里也一定会听到这些声音的。

我坐在那里，好像一个守夜的骑士一样，回想着刚才罗伯特所遭受的那些酷刑，分析着他的忍耐程度，探索者着罗伯特的要求，我所做的一切，是否满足了罗伯特的愿望？因为他并不是我以前做过的那些受虐狂，我只需要狠狠的鞭打他们一顿，就足以让他们达到性高潮。跟罗伯特所做的事情，是我无法用语言表达出来的。几个小时过去了，我决定该让罗伯特继续接收酷刑了。

我慢慢的朝罗伯特走去，倾听着他的呼吸，他的呼吸十分剧烈，不时的发出阵阵的呼噜声，他很明显正处入一种沉睡状态。看来他的体力仍然很充沛。所以，在我把他折磨死之前，我还可以尽情的蹂躏他。

我已经考虑了很多种将他折磨致死的方案，最后，我终于作出决定，我将要用一种最简单的方法，工具不用太复杂，过程也不用太麻烦，但是却是极度的残忍。那就是，我打算用皮鞭将他活生生的抽打致死。但是在我做到最后这一步之前，我打算先让他遭受一场足以摧毁他坚强意志的酷刑。在他还没有睡醒的时候，我将他手腕上的皮质手铐栓在一根铁链上，这根铁链绕在离他头部足有十五英尺远的几个滑轮上。这几个滑轮互相呈“Z”字型，运用动滑轮的原理，我可以通过这套滑轮组，轻松的将他健壮的身体转移到任何地方。还有两个金属环固定在坚硬的混凝土地面上，正好位于天花板上的那个滑轮的下方。这两套装置互相配合，我就可以让罗伯特面对着一面大镜子，在看到自己的肉体是如何遭受折磨的同时，还可以清晰的听到自己发出的非人的惨叫，这种双重的折磨，最终将击溃他那坚强的意识。K k n d 

我动作轻柔，轻轻的摘掉了他的眼罩，移除了他的耳塞。他的身体突然紧张了一下，我松开了固定他两个脚踝的皮质手铐，让他的双脚离开了让他备受折磨的金属桌面，然后我拉动铁链，将他的身体吊在空中，然后朝着那面摆放着一个“X”型刑具的墙壁挪动。当他的身体从桌面上滑落的时候，罗伯特的双腿狠狠的摔落在地面上，他也开始清醒过来。

我故意的让他的身体高高的吊在空中，眼睁睁的看着自己的身体无助的缓慢的靠近固定在对面墙壁上的那个“X”型十字架。当他的身体完全贴在十字架上之后，我将他手腕上的皮质手铐锁在了两个巨大的锁扣上，高高的固定在向斜上方伸展的两根木桩的顶端，然后将他脚踝也同样锁在两个斜下方的巨大锁扣上。我调整了一下灯光，让他的身体彻底暴露在强烈的聚光灯下，现在可以清晰的看到他浑身都是青黑色的瘀伤，那是无数根钢针撕扯肌肉后造成的淤血，敲打钢针部位时留下的瘀伤，而且现在那些伤痕都已经开始肿胀。在他的面前，罗伯特可以看到那张巨大的金属桌面的操作台，在那里，他曾经遭受了惨无人道的折磨，让其痛不欲生。而在桌子的后面，则是很多面镜子，他可以清楚的从镜子里看到自己被吊在十字架上的惨状。他一定已经猜到我接下来要对他施加什么样的酷刑了，就算他不知道所有的酷刑，至少也会猜出一小部分。

我找出了四根六英尺长的大长钉，还有一把巨大的木槌。其实一把普通的铁锤就足以完成这项工作了，但是木槌的视觉效果会强烈很多。它和天然纯木制成的结实的刑架简直就是绝配，而且看上去它也好像能和即将进行的上世纪遗留下来的酷刑产生共鸣。我打算先把他的脚钉在十字架上，因为我想让他的双手保持自由状态，可以任意的拼命挣扎，仿佛他可以挣脱眼前的束缚，当然，一切挣扎都是无用的，这样只会加剧他绝望的心理。现在，他整个身体的体重都落在他的两个手腕和脚踝处的皮质手铐上，所以，他的双手和双脚还可以自由的扭动，并且任我随意折磨。我抓住他的右脚向外扭转，让他的脚背处于右腿的侧面，然后我将一根长钉子瞄准了他的跗骨（脚背中间），然后我高高的举起木槌，用力一挥，仅用了一下，就将整根钉子穿透了他的脚面。罗伯特无法控制的迸发出一声凄厉的惨叫声，浑身由于痛苦，而剧烈的颤抖着，但是我丝毫没有理会他的反应，再砸了四下，将穿透他的右脚的大铁钉砸进了刑架的木头里，我感觉到我好像砸断了几根他的脚骨。

对他的左脚同样的做法，更让罗伯特发出了另一阵狂怒的咆哮声和惨叫声，其剧烈程度远远超出此前我折磨他时他所发出的惨叫声。他的双手在手铐的束缚下，在有限的范围内疯狂的挥舞着，收缩着，仿佛他想伸手将那根把他的双脚钉在刑架上的大长钉拔出来一样。于是我立刻将一根大长钉穿过他的右手掌，将他的右手也钉在了刑架上，同样，他的左手也被钉住了，而罗伯特在遭受了如此残酷的酷刑之后，终于眼前一黑，昏了过去。那些没有行刑经验的主动们，总是以为昏厥很容易产生，并且在刑讯过程中经常发生，其实不然，当一个人遭受到痛苦的时候，他的大脑首先对疼痛产生反应，并调动全身的各个部位来躲避痛苦，或者减轻疼痛的发生，但是当大脑意识到，以目前的处境，根本没有办法减轻或者躲避疼痛的发生时，才会产生最后的保护措施，那就是昏厥，但是在此之前很长一段时间内，人体所做的无用的挣扎只会让疼痛更加剧烈并且也增加了感受到疼痛的时间。所以当我看到罗伯特终于昏厥过去的时候，我明白，这种程度的疼痛，已经是他所能承受的极限了。

不过，我所扮演的可不是什么心慈手软的角色，所以我将一盆水泼到他的脸上，并且将氨瓶放在了他的鼻子下面，迫使他重新恢复意识。我嘲笑道：“刚才那个警察硬汉跑到哪里去了？我们的爸爸哪里去了？我的漂亮的大男人哪去了？你的妻子和孩子就是这么叫你的吧？小子！”他慢慢的抬起头，努力忍住疼痛睁开眼睛，当他终于恢复视觉的时候，他看见对面的镜子映射出他现在备受折磨的惨状。就是他自己！他的身体已经变成了一具可怕的，被摧毁的景象。K k nd

我准备将他的身体转移到固定在地板上的金属环上方。我没有将他手脚上的大铁钉取出来，而是仅仅将大铁钉从木头刑架上撬了下来，同时让大铁钉仍然保留在那有着丰富神经系统的部位，持续的造成难以忍受的地狱般的剧痛。再一次，我缓慢的好像举行某种仪式似的将他的身体通过滑轮向前移动，当他的身体来到金属环上方的时候，我将他的两个脚踝通过皮质手铐固定在地面上的金属环上。然后我将他的胳膊抬起，通过铁链将他的身体吊在空中，现在，他全身的重量完全落在了他的两个手腕上，如果他忍受不了手腕处传来的撕裂般的剧痛，他只需要用双脚站在地面上，就可以解除腕部的痛苦，但是，如果他胆敢用脚着地，那根仍然穿透他的脚心的那根足有六英寸长的大铁钉一定会造成更加可怕的痛苦。所以他的身体现在呈现出一个完美的紧绷的“X”型，浑身赤裸着，全身上下只留下无数的钢针和四根大铁钉作为装饰物。

我拿起了几样工具，走到了他的身后，一把揪住他的头发，将他的脑袋抬起，恶狠狠的说道：“现在，你给我好好的从镜子里看看你自己的样子吧！仔细看！接收这个现实！把这个画面印在你的脑海里！”他的眼神虚弱的看着前方，嘴里咕哝着，似乎他的身体已经丧失了说话的功能。我从口袋里掏出一把匕首，粗鲁的揪起一撮头发，一撮沾满了汗水和鲜血的头发，然后一刀将这撮头发割断了。这个举动，被我视作是让对方放弃一切尊严，夺取对方生命的标志。

我的一部分憎恨自己将眼睁睁的看着眼前这个美男子的毁灭，但是也许整个毁灭的过程好像一部歌剧一样。伟大的序章开始，然后是高潮，最后是结束，而当一切结束之后，所有的一切都会永远的留在人的记忆里。我热爱这种我施加给罗伯特的残忍而冷酷的事情，但是，我的这些残忍的举动，却正好是他所期待想要遭受的肉体上的痛苦。他想要遭受痛苦，被羞辱，最后被夺去生命，所以，没错，我的另一部分却非常想要用皮鞭抽打他的全身，想要把他折磨的体无完肤，最后让他的身体支离破碎。可是，我却不忍心将罗伯特碎尸，因为我实在是从心底里喜欢他这种类型的男人，我太多愁善感了，但是他却早已看破一切，想要离开这个让他痛苦不堪的人世间了。没错，将这样一个完美的男人碎尸的确是惨无人道，但是，尤其是现在，我更加想满足罗伯特的愿望，他那个想要达到极乐世界的心愿。因为他觉得自己是一个可耻的，危险的，不正常的坏蛋，如果不是通过这一系列的受难行为，自己根本无法升到天堂。其实他根本不是一个不正常的坏蛋，他只是一个普通的喜欢另类追求的正常人，但是现在，这对他来说已经不重要了。其实从很多方面来说，人都是在一定的限度内活着。其实我们可以超越自己，但往往都是在自身条件被束缚后，在外界因素的强迫下进行超越的。

我开始用一根可怕的单尾鞭来抽打他的后背。这也是到目前为止，他浑身上下唯一还保持原状的部位。不一会，他的后背就出现了鞭痕，我不断的抽打着他的后背，他的臀部，他的胳膊还有他的双腿，上面很快就布满了交错的鲜红色的伤痕。接着，我换了一条多尾鞭，有的末端是一个绳结，有的末端系着一块金属块。整根多尾鞭长达两英尺，还有一根长长的手柄，所以，你可以用这根鞭子施加更多的力度，使其末端以接近音速的速度抽打在肌肤上。很快，他的皮肤在这种残忍的鞭打下变得皮开肉绽，鲜血随着每一下皮鞭跟肌肤的接触四处飞溅，他身上的汗水掺杂着血水，在聚光灯的照射下闪闪发亮。我沿着他每条胳膊的后侧，一寸一寸的抽打下去，直到他每条腿的后侧，然后沿着他身体的两侧用力的抽打，我仔细瞄准每一寸仍然保持完好的肌肤，确保皮鞭末端的每一个金属块都能撕开他的皮肤，深深的割开他的肉体。

当我用这条恐怖的多尾鞭抽打地一下的时候，罗伯特就开始不停的大口喘着粗气，痛苦的呻吟着，大声的惨叫着，有时他放声大喊，有时他紧咬着嘴唇闷哼，有时他的喊声还没有完全发出就被下一鞭噎了回去。我来到了罗伯特身体的前侧，将这条恐怖的皮鞭送到他的嘴唇跟前，说道：“亲吻一下这张送你去西天的单程票吧。”

我后退了几步，挥舞起皮鞭，狠狠的开始抽打他的胸前。金属块和绳结落在几个小时之前就插满钢针的肌肤上，每一次抽打，除了皮鞭本身所造成的地狱般的痛苦之外，还添加了更多额外的痛苦，那就是它或者将某根钢针猛地穿透另一块肌肉，或者将某根钢针连皮带肉撕扯下来。当穿透他两个奶头上的几根钢针被硬生生的抽打下来的时候，他的两个奶头也被活生生的从他的胸口撕扯下来，露出鲜红的胸肌嫩肉。此时，罗伯特的惨叫声已经达到了极限，其实他的惨叫声根本无法和他所收到的痛苦相比。这种痛苦早已超出了他所能承受的极限，所以某一瞬间，他的大脑意思仿佛要随着痛苦脱离他的肉体，但是另一下撕扯着他肉体的鞭打所带来的剧痛，又将他的思想意识拉回到他是躯体里，我继续残忍的抽打着他的胳膊，沿着他的腹肌抽打着他的双腿，他的身体前侧到处都是裸露出来的血淋淋的肌肉组织。他的惨叫声也已经完全听不出是人类所能发出的声音了。

接下来，我又换上了一根短鞭，是用硬塑料制成的，是一种更加残忍的刑具，可以确保将更多的钢针从他的身体上撕扯下来。当我几乎将他身体前侧的每一寸肌肤上的钢针都硬生生的连皮带肉的撕扯下来之后，我开始将注意力转移到他的鸡巴和睾丸上。他现在疯狂的拉扯着铁链，用力的扭动挣扎着，寻找任何一丝希望来挣脱眼前的束缚。他实在是痛苦万分，我甚至觉得他已经完全认不出我是谁了，他的神经和意识已经完全被用来对抗浑身各部位传来的可怕的疼痛。

尽管他身体上的大部分钢针都被我活生生的撕扯下来，但是还有大量的钢针仍然插在他的身体里。他正在大量的失血，本来鲜血只是从他的双手和双脚被大铁钉穿透的部位流淌下来，现在他浑身上下都是可怕的深深的伤口，每一条伤口都有大量的鲜血奔涌而出，但是，现在，鲜血流淌是速度明显减弱了下来。他还可以支撑一段时间，我确信他还有足够的体力，能够吸入供给他大脑存活的氧气，这也可以让他忍受另一种极端感觉。我从口袋里拿出了一小瓶润肤乳，仔细的涂在他的鸡巴和睾丸上。然后，我迅速的，轻松的将穿在他鸡巴和阴囊上的那几根钢针拔了出来。

我的动作很快，所以他几乎没有感觉到多少痛苦，而他也几乎没有作出什么挣扎的动作。因为他挣扎的越剧烈，那几根穿透他双手和双脚的大铁钉就会带来更多的痛苦。于是我慢慢的揉捏着他的鸡巴，按摩着他的两颗睾丸，并且很惊奇的发现，他的身体已经对我的这种举动产生了回应。他的鸡巴随着我的揉捏而慢慢充血膨胀，虽然不是很快，但还是有节奏的慢慢变硬。我靠近他的身体，我的胸口贴在他的胸部，我探着头靠近他的耳朵，低声对他说道：“最后一次，你这个强壮的好像蠢猪一样的警察，我要让你最后一次射出来。”随着我套弄他鸡巴的速度逐渐加快，我感觉到他的鸡巴也变得越来越硬，这种手握坚挺肉棍的感觉实在太棒了。“最后一次，只有一次，你这一辈子也只能射这一次了。”接着，我一句话也没有说，用力的套弄着他已经完全勃起的鸡巴，不一会，他就达到高潮，射了出来，一股浓稠的，和血液掺杂的红白色的粘液。

就在这一刹那，我似乎分不清，罗伯特究竟达到了哪一种极限，除了我很确信他的生命即将结束。但是基于我们俩在一起的时间即将走到终点，我感觉到我和罗伯特的关系从未如此亲密过。

我的右手里仍然沾满了罗伯特生命里射出的最后的精液，但是我没有将它们擦掉，而是直接用右手拿起另一根又粗又长的，结实的，编织的非常完美的皮鞭。这根皮鞭不但很长，一缕缕的皮条在皮鞭的末端形成了一个坚硬而锋利的尖端。每一次抽打，都会造成地狱般的疼痛，而且皮鞭的末端还会将所接触到的皮肤连着肌肉一起撕碎。每一次抽打都会带起一蓬血花。而当皮鞭末端的落点已经有过撕裂的伤口的时候，它会将那条伤口撕扯的更加严重。大量的失血最终将导致他走到这条布满痛苦的道路的终点，进入到一种迷离状态。这种迷离状态，没有欢乐，也没有什么可以自豪的，仅仅是脱离这个世界的前奏，脱离这个我们居住的，普通的世界，我们花费了很多时间来做一些愚蠢事情的世界。

但是脱离了这个世界后，我们将去哪里呢？这个，到目前为止还是个谜。于是我继续挥舞着皮鞭，有时他还会发出几声惨叫，但是大多数时间里，只有我自己在随着每一下抽打而咆哮一声或者呐喊一声。我并不知道我现在究竟在想些什么，或者我究竟为什么这样做，但是我唯一确信的就是，我之所以这样所，是出于对罗伯特的尊敬，出于对他的。。。。。。。kknd

好吧，我其实早就在过去才陈述里，说出了事情的真相。而我也一直不想告诉你们，但是我现在却忍不住要告诉你们的，那就是，我早就深深的爱上了罗伯特。不光是在我将他托进我的地牢里，准备将他带入他所期望的黑暗世界的时候，还有我们一起在跑道上跑步的那些日子，我们喝着啤酒聊天的日子，我看到他内心渴望遭受折磨的时候。其实，还有很多他的事情，我并不清楚，但是我却非常喜欢知道那些我已经知道的事情。所以，当我正在用皮鞭将他的送入迷离状态，也就是他的生命即将终结的时候，随着我每一次的鞭打，将他身体上最后一块仍然能感觉到痛苦的血肉，从他是身体上撕扯下来，变成一块死肉的时候，我打算走到他身边，悄悄的，平静的，等待他走向死亡，甚至轻轻的告诉他：“没什么可担心的。”或者“一切都过去了。”或者“你将无所畏惧。”甚至“我爱你。。。。”

他双手被手铐吊在空中，他的头垂了下来，鲜血开始从他的嘴边渗出，早些时候流出的汗水和新鲜的血液混杂在一起，遍布他的全身，呈现在我面前的是一具可怕而又凄美的肉体。他现在什么也不是了，只是一个仍然喘气的物体，曾经壮硕而完美的肌肤，现在被撕成了碎片；曾经是一个骄傲的男人，现在变成了一个毫无知觉的，不停抽搐的肌肉组织，不过这些肢体上的动作已经不是对疼痛所作出的躲闪的动作，而是单纯的对疼痛所产生的生理反应。我无法相信，在经历了如此惨烈的折磨之后，他的身躯竟然会展现出如此华丽的景象。

鞭打仍然在继续着，我不时的低声鼓励着他，亲吻着他的胸口，轻轻抚摸着他的眉毛，这也是他现在全身上下唯一没有留下伤痕的地方。

最终，在经历了最后一轮猛烈的鞭打之后，经历了如此残忍的折磨和大量失血之后，罗伯特的生理机能彻底消失了。他的身体现在只是随着皮鞭的抽打而轻微的摆动，但这完全是在皮鞭的带动下所产生的。他已经完全失去了意识，他的神经系统也完全停止了运作。我确信，他已经死了。

我脱掉了我的裤子和内裤，走到他身体跟前，紧紧的贴在他的身上。我用双手抚摸着他血肉模糊的尸体，沿着他的后背向上，抚摸着他的双肩，然后向下抚摸着曾经结实浑圆，但是现在却被皮鞭撕扯的血肉横飞的臀部。当我的双手抚摸着他的肉体的时候，我可以清楚的感觉到我在他身上留下的深深的伤痕和外翻的肌肉组织。我用双手抬起他的脑袋，深情的亲吻着他的嘴唇。我的眼里充满了泪水，当那些残留在他尸体上的钢针刺痛我的身体的时候，我的鸡巴也硬了起来。我为失去他而放声痛哭，也为我失去了一个爱人而痛哭，然而这一切都是按照他的意愿执行的，我也对他人生中的最后一段时光竟然是那样的平静和安宁而感到一种奇怪的快乐。

我在我的鸡巴上套上了一个避孕套，在上面涂抹了一层厚厚的润滑液，好像特意为我的爱人所准备的，虽然他已经再也无法感觉到疼痛了，然后我将鸡巴深深的插入了他的屁眼里，这一次，我不是为了要羞辱他，而是想要和我曾经深爱过的男人进行最后一次肉体上的交流。而且我也明白，我之所以感到悲伤而痛哭，有一部分也是因为我自己，也许我已经产生了同样的想法，那就是我也想要找一个人，来像我对待罗伯特一样来将我虐待致死。尽管我不知道我是否会像罗伯特那样幸运的能够找到一个肯做这种事情的人。当我达到高潮射出来的时候，我用力抱紧他的尸体放声大哭，同时我向镜子里看去，竟然惊奇的发现，我浑身也沾满了他的血肉，几乎无法分辨出哪里是他血肉模糊的身体，哪里是我的身体。

在一片人迹罕至的城乡结合部，我处理了罗伯特的尸体。一切都是在夜晚进行的，落日将湛蓝的天空渲染成了暗红色的苍穹。我并不想多说些什么。我很聪明的处理了一切，将一切可能跟我发生联系的线索全部清理干净了。由于罗伯特和他的妻子并没有办理完离婚手续，所以他的妻子将得到一笔巨额的保险费，尽管她的确曾经深深的伤害过罗伯特，但是我确信她凭着这笔巨款，一定会照顾好罗伯特留下的儿子和女儿。

不到一周的时间内，罗伯特在地牢里遭受的各种酷刑折磨的照片，被张贴在全城大大小小的警察局里。每一张都写着巨大的标题：“没有警察操过我！”其实我也想不通我为什么要把罗伯特受刑的照片公布在网上和公共场所，因为我根本没有这么做的必要。这些照片其实是为那些警察们准备的。我想要罗伯特的那些警察兄弟们好好看看罗伯特的样子。该死，我想让他们的鸡巴全都兴奋的硬起来。我想要让他们内心深处深埋的小秘密全都浮到水面上来，那就是他们渴望被人绑架，被人折磨虐待，也许，他们内心深处一直都在期待着遭到这样的事情，而这些照片正好让他们可以在现实中见识一下。但是他们中是否会有人像罗伯特这样真的去尝试了呢？他们中是否有人能够像罗伯特一样承受各种折磨么？他们中是否也有人曾经像罗伯特那样去努力实现他的愿望呢？kk nd

罗伯特是我第一个折磨的警察。也是我第一个虐杀的警察。妈的，他实在是太完美了。他实在是太优秀，也是太漂亮了。直到现在，我也不知道我是否还能够再做一次。会有人能够与这个令人赞叹的男人相比么？我可以杀死一个我不爱的人么？但是我又突然想到，如果我真的憎恨一个家伙，我是否也能下定决心将他虐死？那将会是一种完全不同的感受。

我真的应该考虑一下是否该做一次试试。。。。。


End file.
